The Notebook Brigade
by ChoFrog09
Summary: There were supposedly two Quagmires, they were triplets, qua means four... DISCONTINUED
1. Not So Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Plot it mine. Nothing else. No suing allowed.

**The Notebook Brigade**

**Chapter One **

**Not-So-Happy Birthday**

"Okay, fine. I'm it!" Isadora yelled gleefully. Duncan and Quigley instantly made a mad dash for the opposite side of the ballroom. Isadora dashed after them. The three siblings continued to chase each other around the room, very focused on their current game of tag. When Isadora was just about to tag Quigley, they heard the door open.

"Come one you three!" their dad's voice called. He walked into the room, while Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley hastened to set up the card game they had brought in the room just in case they were caught laying tag. By the time their dad reached the center of the room, the three siblings where all gathered around a small pool of cards, seven cards in hand.

"Any threes?" Duncan asked his father, leaning back casually on one arm. Mr. Quagmire smiled.

"No," their father said, "but I do have twelves. Three twelves in fact."

"Us!" the triplets yelled in unison, abandoning their current "Go Fish" game.

"You'd better get to the kitchen," their dad said, striding out of the room. "Three cakes are a burnin'." The triplets shot past their dad and into the kitchen adjacent to the ballroom. Their mother was already there, busily lighting the twelve candles on each triplet's cake (there were thirty-six in total). Upon lighting the twenty-fourth candle, their mother looked up and saw Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley standing in the doorway, each sporting a smile that helped the candles light up the room. She turned off the lighter, placed it on the table next to Quigley's unlit cake, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boys," she said gesturing to Duncan and Quigley. "And the birthday girl," she finished, gesturing to Isadora. The siblings excitedly sat down at the kitchen table and helped their mother light the twelve candles on Quigley's cake. As Duncan lit the thirty-sixth and final candle, their father joined them at the table.

"Ooh! Hurry up and blow out them out!" their dad said. "We don't want a waxy cake!" He began rubbing his hands together and twitching his eye, cackling evilly. Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. Mrs. Quagmire gave her husband one of those looks moms know how to give.

"Eddie..." she muttered, still giving that look. Mr. Quagmire smiled, then regained his composure.

"But seriously," he said, "you might want to make a with before the cakes are covered in wax." Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley exchanged glances. Every birthday they has blown out all of their candles all together. They planned to do the same this year.

_'I wish that our family will always be together,' _Quigley thought as he blew out his candles.

_'I wish that our parents will never leave us. Not until we're ready,' _Duncan wished as he blew out his candles.

_'I don't want anything to ever go wrong,' _Isadora wished as she blew out her candles. All three siblings opened their eyes. Plain gray smoke was curling slowly upward from the top of each cake. That was not the only time they were going to see smoke that day.

"Michelle? Are you okay? You seem really fidgety," Mr. Quagmire said to his wife, looking extremely concerned. He, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley had finished all the cake they could possibly hold, but Mrs. Quagmire had barely eaten anything.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine," Michelle said quietly, randomly pushing chocolate or vanilla cake chunks around her plate.

"Are you sure hunny?" Mr. Quagmire asked, not convinced.

"I'm sure," Michelle said, not daring to avert her gaze from the small chunks of cake on her plate.

"If you say so," Eddie said surrendering. Then he rose from the table, slapping his thighs. "Who's up for a game of football?" Duncan and Quigley eagerly volunteered and the men of the house headed outside.

Isadora and her mother remained at the table. Isadora let her mind wander. Thoughts about friends and videogames began to fill her not so girly mind. Something suddenly dragged out of those thoughts. Her mom had suddenly seized her daughter's arm and was pulling her toward one of the rooms near the back of the house.

"Mom, what is going on?" Isadora asked fearfully as she was forced into one of the velvet sitting room chairs. Her mother pressed a finger to her daughter's lips.

"Please," she began, serious as ever. "You must listen carefully. There isn't much time. Something terrible is going to happen soon. Before your father and I won't be able to tell you, there is something you must know." Michelle took deep breath, but before she could even release on syllable, the door burst open.

"Michelle!" Mr. Quagmire yelled from the doorway. His sleeve was ripped and in his eyes there was a bright burning flame in front of tiredness. Michelle instantly stood and rushed to her husband's side.

"Is it...?"

"Fire," Eddie panted. Michelle's face suddenly looked as stressed and tired as her husband's.

"Where are Duncan and Quigley?" she asked, worriedly.

"Duncan is below the window."

"And Quigley?" Mr. Quagmire gave his wife a look and Michelle understood. "Oh," was all she managed to say. Eddie looked into her eyes.

"You know what to do," he said, kissed her, then disappeared from the room. Mrs. Quagmire took Isadora's hand and led her to the window. Then she knelt down so she was at her daughter's eye level.

"Izzy," she said. "There are two things I need to tell you. Don't ask any questions, there isn't time." Isadora nodded. "First, I need you to jump out the window." Isadora's jaw dropped. "It is the only way for you to escape the fire, Isadora. Second and most important; Find the fourth, Izzy, find the fourth."

Isadora didn't know what to say. Michelle opened the window, held Isadora in a huge embrace, whispered in her daughter's ear "I'm not coming back," and left the room. A few moments later Isadora saw flames creeping in from under the door. She turned to the open window.

"Don't look down..." she muttered to herself, clamping her eyelids down. She sat on the window ledge, letting her legs dangle over the ground about...she dare not think about how far it was to the ground.

She gulped, and jumped

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

Ha, I got that from Dory. ALL TRADEMARKS OF TO BE CONITNUED TO DORY!

If you want any characters to come into the story, or die, or whatever, tell me in your reviewses:) 


	2. So Much for my Wish

**A/N: **WOW! I got reviews already! SWEET!

**Violet Aiken: **Hmm...maybe. I'll have to think about that one.

**Blah:** Why thank you! It is a quadruplet that they must find, _before it is too late! AAAAAHHHH!_

**MyPreciousss188: **How would a story be sexist? I don't get it. Thanks for the compliment though!

**AZWildGreen:** Well, _almost_. And you forgot one. Quatro (four), in Spanish. Don't worry, I'm an Aunt Josephine too.

**The Notebook Brigade**

**Chapter Two**

**So Much for my Wish**

"Izzy!" Duncan screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw his sister dangling out of the window, then he saw her fall. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping against hope that she would by some miracle land in the hedges directly below the window. To his enormous luck, she did. Duncan opened his eyes to see Isadora lying unconscious in the bushes. "Isadora!" he yelled, and ran over to her. He took her hand and tried to shake her awake. Her eyes slowly flickered open.

"Quig...ley?" Isadora asked weakly.

"No Izzy, it's Duncan," Duncan said.

"Dun...can?" Isadora asked her voice stronger and her eyes fully opened. Duncan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" he asked tentatively.

"I-I think so," Isadora said feebly, using Duncan's arms to pull herself up. "OW!" she shrieked. Her ankle had failed her. Her leg twisted painfully and she toppled over. Luckily, Duncan caught her before her face hit the ground. He draped her arm over his shoulder and together they walked/limped towards the nearest neighbor's house.

* * *

"Duncan?" Isadora asked her brother.

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"What happened to Quigley?" Duncan had to ponder this for quite some time. They had all been playing football when Mr. Quagmire suddenly froze. He had grabbed Duncan and Quigley by the arms and planted Duncan under the window and then ran into the house with Quigley. It was about a minute after he shut the door that the glass in the little window in the door cracked and flew out, making the menacing orange flames in the laundry room visible. It was a few minutes after that that Isadora had jumped out of the window. Duncan explained all of this to Isadora.

"So that must mean Quigley is..." Isadora didn't want to finish her sentence, and she couldn't have, for at that very moment there was an ear-piercing scream and the ugly sound of breaking glass. The two siblings turned their heads and saw that every window in the Quagmire mansion had cracked and exploded. Then the roof on the second floor fell in.

"Yes, Isadora. Quigley is. They all are," Duncan said solemnly. Then Duncan looked at Isadora's face, and saw a tear role down her cheek.

"They're gone," she whispered, and with that the west wall fell in. "So much for my wish."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Sorry it's short. Next chappie coming soon! Keep the reviews coming!


	3. Regroup and Remains

**A/N: **HI! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm just getting caught up again with all my stuff. I was kind of banned from by my mom so...yeah. ONWARD!

I'm too lazy to thank all of my reviewers personally, but THANKS! It means a lot to me that you actually listen to my provoking at the end of every chapter:) YOU GUYS ROCK!

Disclaimer: Me no own no ASoUE or notin'. Get it, punk?

**The Notebook Brigade **

**Chapter Three**

**Regroup and Remains**

"You kids should come back to the station," on firefighter said to Duncan and Isadora, who were huddling together on a few abandoned car tires. The siblings looked up. When they had finally gotten to the neighbor's house, they had called 911. The two adults there had been kind enough to wrap Isadora's ankle.

"No, our uncle to pick us up," Duncan lied. The firefighter gave Duncan him a queer look, but didn't argue. He walked away with the rest of the squad to help the few passer-bys who had tried to help their parents and Quigley. Before long, the siblings were alone outside their smoking home.

"So everything is gone," Isadora whispered hoarsely, wiping another tear.

"Well, not _everything_," Duncan said, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out two notebooks. One was pitch black, and one was dark green. He handed Isadora her's.

"Our notebooks!" she gasped. "But how Duncan?"

"I'm special," he responded. Isadora instantly flipped open her notebook to write her latest couplet:

_Wishes come true if you believe_

_But just believing doesn't always succeed_

"I'll admit it's not my best," Isadora said, tucking her notebook away in her skirt pocket. "But it's true." Duncan patted her shoulder.

"I think we should search through the remains. Maybe something survived," he suggested. Isadora nodded in agreement. The two siblings took each other's hands, and began to trudge through the black, charred wood.

Throughout the whole search, they managed to recover little; a hand mirror, a tray, a brass doorknob, their father's reading glasses, one of their mother's necklaces, but that was all. "This was the ballroom," Isadora said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"And hat was the library," Duncan said, pointing to another corner of the rubble. Isadora sat herself down on a partly uncharred piece of wood. Duncan plopped down next to her.

"Duncan?" Isadora asked. "What did Quigley last say to you?"

"'Hike,'" Duncan replied. "What did mom last say to you?" Isadora thought about this for some time. She hadn't given a second thought to what her mom had last told her. She had been too preoccupied with her first command, to jump out of the window. Her mind traveled back to that moment.

"She told me to find the fourth," Isadora said. "What ever could that mean?" Duncan's expression was most peculiar. He shrugged.

"I have no clue," he admitted. The two siblings were silent. Then a most intriguing sound came upon their ears.

"Duncan! You ate half your cake! How could you possibly be hungry?" Isadora asked incredulously.

"That wasn't me Izzy!" Duncan defended. "Anyway it sounds more like..." Duncan took a second or two to listen to the sound. "...someone knocking on a door. Not my stomach," he concluded.

"Duncan," Isadora said gently, "If it hasn't occurred to you already, there are no doors here."

"But there's dust," Duncan said, pointing to the spot where the library used to be. Duncan sprang up, grabbed Isadora's hand, and rushed over to the spot he was pointing at.

"Duncan! Not so fast! OW!" Isadora screeched, reminding Duncan of her sprained ankle. As they approached, Isadora could see an enormous amount of dust (more likely ash) rising up from a certain spot on the ground. And the closer they got to they ashen cloud, the louder the sound grew.

"There are (cough) too many (cough, cough) ashes!" Isadora exclaimed, using her pitch black notebook to brush away some of the ashes in the air and on the ground. To the siblings' surprise, under the ashes there was a trap door,

"Why didn't we ever notice this before?" Duncan queried.

"It was probably under the carpet," Isadora responded, "And the carpet burned away." She brushed more and more ashes off the door, "Hey!" Isadora had brushed away enough ashes to see that there was a rusty bronze handle. The sound was now less muffled and along with the pounding, there was yelling.

"Help!" a vague voice called.

"Izzy, we've got to open this!" Duncan said, taking hold of the bronze handle. Together, the two siblings yanked open the door. Isadora fell backward into the ashes from the effort of yanking open the heavy trap door.

"CRUD! My ankle!" she shrieked. Duncan stepped back, coughing like crazy, due to the newly arisen ashes. Both quickly picked up their notebooks and made an effort to fan away the ashes. And as the air began to thin, Isadora and Duncan realized there was another notebook waving away the ash.

A purple notebook. And attached to that notebook was an arm. And attached to that arm was a body. That body belonged to Quigley Quagmire.

For the longest five seconds of their entire lives, the siblings just stood and stared at each other in total and utter shock. Then Isadora stood and wrapped her arms around Quigley, who only a few hours ago she had believed to be dead. Duncan followed suit. He was the first to speak up.

"How did you get down there!" Duncan asked, gesturing to the trap door Quigley had just climbed out of.

"When dad took me into the house, he led me straight to this room," Quigley explained. "He started ripping books from the shelves, until he came to one book that wouldn't come off the shelf. It opened this little utility drawer, and out of that he took a pocket knife. He made this huge square cut in the carpet (where the door was) and then ushered me under." Quigley let his siblings take this all in before continuing. "There's a whole lot of stuff down there. I think it's important, and I thought you two might want to look at it." Quigley led Duncan and Isadora under the trap door.

The room under the door was littered with an innumerable amount of papers. Some were newspaper clippings, some were printed from the internet, some were just notes scrawled on notebook paper. Quigley went over to a pile of papers. "Here's all the stuff I thought you might want to see." He took one paper and began to read aloud. "'If in any case of emergency (bombing, kidnap, fire, ect.) the parents of the family are unable to inform children (including hidden child) of the information in section H, two measures must be taken. 1) At least one unhidden child must escape and with 2) at least one clue to where the HC (hidden child) might be.'" He read.

"That's what mom meant when she said 'find the fourth'!" Isadora exclaimed.

"There's more," Quigley said, and picked up another scrap of paper from the pile. He handed it to Duncan.

"'Requirement 34 states that each V.F.D family must now have a HC (hidden child) who will be the "secret keeper" for the family. Depending on the age of the other siblings, they may have their memories cleared.'" Duncan looked up.

"So it ends there?" Isadora asked.

"Yes," Duncan said, handing the paper back to Quigley, who stuck the paper in his notebook.

"So we could have a sibling," Isadora continued, "who we don't even remember?" Quigley and Duncan nodded. Then took out one last paper and held it up for them to see.

**Replacement Family for **Quagmire:

**Baudelaires**

"They're supposed to take us in!" Isadora exclaimed.

"So why haven't they?" All was silent until Duncan took a closer look at the paper.

"There's something else here!" he said. "'If in any case the family described hasn't arrived in two hours of the accident, all surviving members must arrive at blank in a single week, where the family's hidden child has also been transferred.'" Duncan turned to Quigley. "There's no name of a place," Duncan said. "Just latitude and longitude. You're the mapmaker Quigley," Duncan handed the paper to Quigley. He took one look at the paper and grimaced.

"We have to travel across"-Quigley gulped-"two states, in one week."

"Oh come on!" Isadora said in disgust. "This V.F.D should provide us with some sort of transportation!"

"If we go now," Quigley continued, "we should get there with one day to spare!"

"Then let's go!" Isadora said, piling their notebooks and the few items they rescued upon the silver tray (which was one of the items they rescued, if you remember). The siblings lifted the tray, and looked around.

"Which way Quigley?" Isadora asked.

"West," Quigley instructed, and the three siblings, heads held high, headed off into the setting sun.

TA DA! I AM AMAZING! I UPDATED! It gets interesting, trust me. And when you do review (which I hope you'll do) I need you to vote on what the quadruplets name should be! Vote for either Irene, Elise, Suzanna, or Olivia. If you have another idea for a name, I'm open! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, review! That little purple button is waiting. ;)


	4. Valuable

**A/N:** Just for Anninny. Don't you have computer access in Europe?

Disclaimer: OMG, I don't own ASoUE! NOW QUIT STALKING ME!

**Elise:** 2

**Irene:** 2

**Olivia: **0

**Suzanna:** 0 Thank you all my lovely reviewers!

**The Notebook Brigade **

**Chapter Four**

**Valuable**

"We've been walking for hours," Isadora groaned. "Can't we just rest for a minute?" She sagged to the ground and leaned against a wall. Duncan and Quigley set down the tray and sat on either side of their sister.

"Izzy," Quigley started. "We _have _to get to this last safe place in one week. It's two states away, we have to walk, and right now we're only in the middle of town. We don't have much time to waste." Isadora looked up at her brother and gave him the faintest of smiles.

"You're right Quigley," Isadora said, standing up.

"My, that's a m_iiii_ghty fine specimen you got there chief!" Isadora, Quigley, and Duncan snapped their heads around. The man stood towering six feet off the ground, looking down at the items on the tray.

"Pardon me?" Isadora asked, her face contorted into an expression of extreme confusion.

"I was talking about that," the man said, pointing to their deceased mother's necklace. "Must be worth a forchune!"

"Uhh...yeah, er...the current bid is $10,000," Duncan lied. The man's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, but he showed no other sign of emotion. He pointed down the street.

"That's diamond, sapphire, and gold, ain't it?" he asked.

"Sure," Quigley responded.

"There's a store down there that might be willing to bid several thousand above $10,000."

"Thank you sir," Duncan said quickly, then grabbed Isadora and Quigley by the arm and towed them down to the shop the man had been pointing at.

"Duncan!" Isadora scolded. "What are you doing!"

"We need supplies Izzy," Duncan said, not bothering to look back at her.

"But Duncan," Isadora pleaded, halting him. "It's mom's necklace!" Duncan looked right into her eyes.

"Trust me Izzy. I know what I'm doing." Isadora opened her mouth to respond, but she admitted defeat and reluctantly limped after her brothers.

The shop was situated right on the edge of a cozy little bay. Each time a wave washed up upon the shore, it just barely missed the neatly painted baby blue base trim of the deep blue walls of the shop.

"'Engival Bay Shoppe'," Quigley read, repeating the curly, swerving writing printed on the bright yellow overhang.

"Come on you two!" Duncan urged, pushing Isadora and Quigley through the elaborately decorated double doors. Once inside, a man who had been puttering around behind the front desk turned around and greeted them with a hearty smile.

"Welcome to eBay!" he yelled joyously, throwing his arms out, as if he were trying to hug a wall. "May I take your order?"

"Hi," Quigley said.

"Ummm..." Duncan eyed the guy (who will now be called Random Physco Cashier or RPC for short). "We were wondering what price you'd offer us for...this." He showed RPC the necklace. The joyous expression on RPC's face immediately changed to one of utter shock.

"Mamamamamamamama..." he stuttered. "For that we are willing to pay $15,000"

"Deal," Duncan said firmly, and shook RPC's hand.

"Duncan," Isadora hissed into his ear. "What are you _doing_?"

"Just trust me Izzy," Duncan whispered back, and accepted the money from the cashier.

"Ta-da!" Quigley yelled triumphantly, emerging from the left section of the shop labeled "Survival Gear". His arms were laden with backpacks, about 1.5' x 2.5' but still very light. He piled the three packs on the counter. RPC hit some buttons on the register and announced the cost.

"90.99," he said. Duncan gave RPC the correct amount, grabbed their purchases, and ushered Isadora and Quigley out of the store. "Many thanks, from the shop of eBay!" RPC called after them. Once outside, Duncan handed out the survival packs; a purple one for Quigley, a dark green one for himself, and a pitch black one for Isadora.

"So you sold the last memory of our mother," Isadora said, tears welling up in her eyes, "for these."

"Well, not really," Duncan said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out their own mother's diamond, sapphire, and gold necklace, sparkling and shiny as ever.

"But how did you-?" Isadora began, grasping the necklace in her hands, just to make sure it was really there.

"I'm special," Duncan said simply, and smiled. Isadora stashed the necklace safely in her pack, then hugged Duncan.

"Yes you are Duncan," she said. "Yes you are."

* * *

WOOPIE! CHAPTER FOUR! Keep voting for those names people! The suggested names I'll think about. 

Just so you know, Quigley will be adding most of the humor. Him, and some new characters that shall come in in chapter six!


	5. The Ancient Art of HitchHiking

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. FanFiction put a cute, fuzzy, adorable, (NOT) infraction on my account AND I had a play. Yeepers, Summer is hectic. Ha, we're supposed to finally have a break, but I'm still rushed. Also, my mom decided to (ahem) "organize" some of my papers so it took me a while to find my drafts of this story.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers! Remember to keep on voting for those names! No one has voted since chapter three (tear).

**The Notebook Brigade**

**Chapter Five**

**The Ancient Art of Hitchhiking**

"Eeep!" Isadora shrieked once again as another truck sped by them, sending her shoulder-length brown hair flying. Duncan and Quigley looked at each other.

"Izzy," Quigley said putting a hand on his shaking sister's shoulder. "We're sitting on the edge of a highway. That's going to be happening a lot." Isadora quivered.

"Great." She muttered, then went back to aimlessly rubbing two sticks together. Quigley and Duncan looked at her inquiringly.

"Why do we need a fire, Izzy?" Duncan asked. "It's the middle of the afternoon." Isadora didn't look up from her work.

"Because," she responded, still not looking up.

"Because why?"

"I need to boil water," Isadora said. "There's food packets in my bag that say 'boil in hot water' but they give you everything you need except a stupid lighter!" she ended enraged, throwing down the sticks, breathing heavily, trying to cool down. Duncan rummaged through his backpack.

"They gave me a lighter," he said, holding it out to her. Isadora smiled, took it and lit the fire, but her smile instantly faded and she dropped the lighter in disgust, as if it had just turned into a writhing worm. Duncan also realized the meaning of the lighter and stuffed back into the deepest depths of his backpack.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there hadn't been a fire?" Isadora asked meekly.

"I'd give anything to spend just one more Christmas together. One more birthday..." Duncan said. Quigley suddenly sat up much straighter realizing this for the first time.

"They died on our birthday," Quigley said. Another truck whizzed by and put out the small fire Isadora had started.

"Auuuugh!" she yelled enraged, without so much as an "Eeep!". Quigley looked at his watch, which he had amazingly found in his purple backpack. He jumped up in alarm.

"Crud! We've been sitting here for over five hours!" Quigley yelled. Duncan and Isadora snapped they're heads around in shock. "How will we ever make up the time?" Quigley continued. Then Duncan looked at him. The brothers nodded to each other. The boys walked past their sister, who was sitting cross-legged on next to the smoking twigs, watching her brothers with great interest. They stopped at the side of the road.

"I think I can see a car...or a truck..." Duncan said.

"Okay on three," Quigley responded. "One...two...THREE!" an both boys stuck their thumbs out into the road and wiggled their hands back and forth. The vehicle drew closer and Duncan and Quigley continued their hitch-hiking signal, but the truck whizzed right past them without even slowing down. And so they tried again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...until they lost all hope and plopped themselves down on either side of Isadora, who had still been watching them with much interest and remained cross-legged on the ground.

"Let me try," she said, and propped herself up (her ankle almost healed) and walked to the middle of the road. She looked around and soon enough there was a dot in the distance. A bus, Isadora began to walk towards it.

"Izzy!" screamed Quigley, who had always been the most protective of his sister, and began to run toward her, but Duncan held him back.

"She knows what she's doing," he told Quigley. Just when the bus was about a mile away she screamed, and held that scream for a full thirty seconds, until the driver slammed on the brakes allowing the bus to screech to a stop only five feet in from of her. Isadora looked at her brothers and smiled. A confused bus driver stuck his head out the door, scratched his scalp, and waved them aboard. As Isadora boarded, she noticed three girls' faces in a vertical line pressed up against the window.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Who are these girls and what is their major importance to this story? You shall find out in chapters soon to come! The quadruplet's name standings are...

Elise: 2

Irene: 2

Olivia: 0

Suzanna: 1

Keep on voting!


	6. The Last SAFE? Place

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was getting backed up with starting Jr. High and everything. I hope you're all still staying with the story! To Cricket W. George, your name in this story shall be Rachel and bubbles rule 1, your name shall be Jeanne. MistyDunkin101 your name shall be Analea and SunnyRules1 your name shall be Elaine. Cricket and Bubbles have an...um... special, part in this chapter (please don't kill me when you read it.)

Disclaimer: All trademarks of ASoUE belong to Mr. Handler, not me, because no matter what bubbles rule 1 may think I am NOT Mr. Handler.

**The Notebook Brigade**

**Chapter Six**

**The Last SAFE? Place**

_On the Bus_

"Hey! The bus stopped!" Elaine whined.

"Well, at least we're spared for another ten minutes or so before we are tortured into insanity," Libby pointed out.

"You mean lectured to about puberty," Analea said softly from her aisle seat. Libby looked across Elaine and to her as to say "My version was more accurate!"

"Someone's getting on the bus!" someone from the front of the bus yelled. There was a great murmur among the fifth graders as everyone scrambled to the windows to get a better look at the newcomers.

"Pile!" Libby exclaimed, and, her having the window seat, Elaine and Analea piled on top of her. The girls looked out the window to see three people (who they noted looked eerily alike) all wearing green sweater vests and each sporting a different color backpack. When they entered the bus and the girls got a better look at them, Libby suspected they were triplets or at least related in some way. As Libby looked over at the seat opposite them, she saw Rachel and Jeanne having a heated argument over who they thought would get to sit next to "the hot guy or the hot guy's identical". As the three newcomers made their way down the aisle, Rachel eventually pushed Jeanne off the seat and made sure "the hot guy's identical" knew the seat was open. But he passed her seat and sat with Jared and Josh. Rachel still had a bit of hope left on her face but "the hot guy" past her seat too and went to sit with his brother. Libby was so absorbed in her thoughts of Rachel's obsess for finding hot guys, she almost forgot about the girl who also had boarded the bus. She had stopped right in front of her, Elaine's, and Analea's seat.

"Could I possibly sit here?" she asked.

"I think we can fit one more person," Analea said. "Okay everybody, scootch'er buns!" and the three girls squeezed together to make room for Isadora.

"So," Isadora asked as she sat down, "Do you know where this bus is headed?"

"I do!" said Libby, "We're all going on a field trip to a fluffy happy land of fun and enjoyment!"

"She means the opposite," Elaine said. "We're all going off to a place called Robert Crown, where some people will lecture us about our death sentence."

"A.K.A. Puberty," Libby finished for her. "By the way, I'm Libby, next to me is Elaine, and next to her is Analea." Elaine and Analea said "hello".

"But it's not so much who we are," Elaine said. Analea continued her sentence.

"It's who you are and where you're headed." Over the next hour or so the bus was traveling, Isadora introduced herself and her brothers to the three girls who finished sentences for each other's sentences. Isadora also told them her story from the beginning when her and her brothers were playing tag in the ballroom, to how they ended up on the highway. Libby, Elaine, and Analea expressed deepest sympathy to Isadora, and she told them she was close to over it. The girls were silent for a time, until a thought jumped into Isadora's head.

"Libby! Do you know the coordinates for Robert Crown?"

"Sure. Why?" Libby asked. Isadora signaled for her to wait and called for Quigley.

"What is it Izzy?" he answered sticking his head around the side of the seat in front of them.

"Tell him the coordinates Libby," Isadora urged. Elaine and Analea watched intensely as Libby told Quigley the coordinates and he began to flip through his purple notebook.

"It might be the The Last Safe Place!" Quigley exclaimed, becoming frantic with the page flipping now.

"Of course it isn't The Last Safe Place!" Analea, Libby, and Elaine cried out together.

"Robert Crown is a death trap!" Libby scoffed.

"It couldn't be!" Elaine uttered.

"It won't be!" Analea whispered.

"It is," Quigley said calmly. "Robert Crown is The Last Safe Place."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! I hope that was enough of a cliffie for you guys, and I hope all the new characters don't confuse you too much. I'll put their listings down at the very end if it helps. And now the name standings!

**Elise: 3**

**Irene: 3**

**Olivia: 1**

**Suzanna: 2**

And just so you know, I am counting votes outside of FanFiction (like from friends at school and etc.) So don't go through the reviews, count them all and say "You counted wrong!" I will not like it.

So with that said...REVIEW! (please)

**Characters:**

**Rachel:** A sweet, preppy girl who always wants the hot guys.

**Jeanne:** Pretty conservative girl who likes to talk...a lot...really loudly.

**Jared: **Nerdy but really sweet boy.

**Josh:** Recess football jock. Sweet but short.

**Elaine:** Shy girl, but with a lot of spirit who despises the thought of getting any older than 13.

**Analea (AH-Nu-LAY-Uh): **Extremely polite and always wants to include everybody.

**Libby (Me):** Extremely conservative girl who rebels fashion and (as you can see) loves the use of sarcasm. NOTE: Can become much too hyper if is provided with enough sugar.


End file.
